


Modern Narnia: A History

by Twinklestar



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Academia, Fake Textbook, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklestar/pseuds/Twinklestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="u">Bibliography</span>
</p><p>Balisar, N. 493, 'Society and Culture,' <i>Modern Narnia: A History</i>, 2nd ed, Stormness U.P., Glasswater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Narnia: A History

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/197020) by bedlamsbard. 



> aka, I wrote a section of a fake textbook. Influenced by bedlamsbard's Warsverse, in particular the names 'Summer Cycle', Beaversdam, the existence of Narnian universities, and the idea of dating Narnian years starting from the Telmarine conquest, but also by making me consider Narnian history and legend a little more deeply. 
> 
> Also inspired by my own history textbooks in secondary school. If anyone wants to answer the questions, I promise to grade them fairly!

[...] The multicultural background of modern Narnia is reflected in its rich tradition of oral history and legends. In certain rural areas, this tradition is particularly developed and claims to have continued unchanged for over one thousand years. The historian Prianor Melisan made the largest collection of Narnian folk tales, travelling the country between 344 AC and 357 AC to interview rural and isolated populations. His writings are on display in the National Museum of Beaversdam today, and his collection _Melisan’s Tales of the Golden Age_ remains a popular children’s book throughout Narnia. Melisan was born in Beruna in 312 AC, the son of a local history teacher and a [...]

Narnia mythology is divided into three cycles: Winter, Summer, and Historical. There are few surviving stories from the Winter Cycle, though the most popular is _King Frank and his Horse_ , a creation myth. Other stories from the Winter Cycle include _How Gale Slew the Dragon_ , _The White Witch’s Long Winter_ , and _Swanwhite_. The Summer Cycle is notable for reusing the same four characters: High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan. Historically, the stories from the Summer Cycle were created at a later period than the Winter Cycle tales: for example, _The Children of Lantern Waste_ references _The White Witch’s Long Winter_ , which suggests that the second story was widely known by the time the first was invented. The Summer Cycle is also called the Golden Age cycle. The Historical Cycle is so called because its characters are people from history, such as King Caspian the Conqueror, though sometimes the stories can also feature fictional characters: the popular kings and queens of the Summer Cycle appear in some folk versions of _The Coronation of Prince Caspian_ , a story based on King Caspian X's victory over his uncle and regent, Miraz, in 305 AC.

[...] There is very little historical record in Narnia before the arrival of King Caspian I. Widespread illiteracy meant that myths and legends were the most common forms of education in pre-Telmarine Narnia. The lack of schools and teachers was one of the first things that King Caspian I addressed in his _Loys di Pays_ , or _Laws of the Country_ , passed in 3 AC.  _Loys di Pays_ also established an official judicial system, a constabulary force, and a system of taxation that are all still in place today. Under the new laws, the clan chiefs of old Narnian tribes were required to swear an oath of fealty to the King in return for [...]

Questions 

  1. Name one collection of Narnian myths and legends.                             (2 marks)
  2. What is another name for the Summer Cycle of Narnian legends?          (2 marks)
  3. In what year were the _Loys di Pays_ passed?                                           (2 marks)
  4. Write an account of the life of a named collector of Narnian folk tales. (20 marks)




End file.
